Rough Is How We Do It
by unboundpen
Summary: Full out PWP. So if it is...there wouldn't really be a summary now would there? Artemis/Roy. A bit of bondage, dirty talk, and scratching and biting. Apologies for the bad title.


A/N: Yup, so I started this as a askNonny on tumblahblah for Grimmy. She was ecstatic when she got it...and I was feeling bored that night. I just finished this today. Yay!

Warning: If you are the faint of heart, or too young to be reading an M fic, I suggest you click that back button now.

Other than that...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She had asked him to keep his mask on. What he didn't know was that she would use that body of hers to seduce him into getting handcuffed to the bed, have her smirking up at him from between his legs, grinning sexily next to his cock. His eyes shut tightly because he knew he would cum from just the sight of her lips wrapping around him. The little chuckle she did shot a jolt of pleasure all throughout his body, his mind soaring with the feeling, and he kept right on soaring.<p>

"Artemis!" He yelped.

She, in return, hummed with amusement, mouth still on him, all the while that soaring feeling came back full force. Her mouth pulled away to have her tongue lick one long strip from the base to the tip just before she whispered, "Is there something you wanted to say, Roy?"

He stifled a moan and willed his eyes to open and look at himself to confirm his suspicions. When her hand moved, he saw that she had indeed placed a cockring on him.

Her mouth had latched on to the side and suckled with those perfect lips of hers until he threw his head back into the pillows with a shout. When she laughed merrily at his sudden misfortune, he resisted the urge to plant both feet on the mattress and shove his dick down her throat to get her to choke on it instead. But she sat up so quickly that the sudden loss of her warmth had his head spinning with confusion.

"What the he-" he stopped himself short. Damn that hair.

It was pretty rare when she let her hair down. Usually, it was he who had to rip that annoying piece of hair accessory, but the point was he never failed to tell her just how beautiful, sexy, she looked with her hair down and this time was no exception.

"Unlock the handcuffs, babe. I want to run my hands through your hair as I fuck you into the mattress."

Now, even with her hair covering her breasts, it didn't hinder how beautiful she looked as she crawled up his form with the grace of a majestic feline.

"And let you have your fun? Nah, I think I like you better like this, all tied up, hot and hard for me, and for me only." He panted as she rasped those words against his skin, all the way up until she was face to face with him. The kiss she gave him had waves of hot pleasure run up and down his body.

But before he could fully enjoy the kiss, she pulled back with another smirk on her face, held herself with hot palms on his chest, and engulfed him with her hot, wet, so wet, heat. He didn't care if the neighbors heard him scream out her name, nor did he care how his wrists started to bleed from how much tugging he did, what he did care was how slowly she was going. And what irked him even more was how calm she looked said for the faint blush on her face.

"Artemis, I swear on Dick's fail of a love life that when I get out of these handcuffs, I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to go on duty with Ollie tomorrow."

When she did that little figure eight with her hips, he realized his bottom lip started to bleed along with his wrists. "You can try, or you can enjoy this." Her voice gave off a little tiny whine, a sign that she wasn't as composed as she showed, and he grinned at that.

"I think you'd rather enjoy me pounding into you until you cum so hard you pass out for the night."

She surprised the both of them with a loud moan and a hard shove down. She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath, and glare at him through that curtain of hair. "Do you want me to gag you too?"

His hips jerked upwards just a tiny bit, satisfied that she dug her nails into his abs with just the right amount of pressure. "As long as it's with that pussy of yours-"

"-shut up. It's your night to just enjoy this." Her hips rose all the way up until just the tip of him was inside her, and then slammed down with so much force the springs on his bed creaked and had her bounce on him a couple more times, involuntarily. As her head was thrown back with another moan, he took the time to appreciate how her breasts were pushed together and moved with each bounce.

The soaring pleasure that had him light-headed and delirious had turned to an almost uncomfortable pressure, and he told her because he knew she'd take care of it. What he didn't realize was that he hated the loss of her as she got off of him. "Don't cum yet." Artemis commanded with that raspy voice of hers just as she took the cockring off of him. The sigh that escaped his lips couldn't be helped. Now if only he could get the handcuffs off.

What he was about to do was a last resort, something he had never done throughout their time together, but he knew it was the only way to get her to take the horrid things off. "Artie, babe, _please_ take these off." He shook his hands to rattle them for emphasis.

He almost groaned in frustration when she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Gasp, is Roy Harper actually begging for something?"

Nonetheless, she moved up his body, slowly grabbed the key and unlocked both of his hands. He let her lick at his wrists lovingly, removing any of the blood that had dribbled down his arm. Sure she looked hot above him, but he knew for a fact that she looked way better underneath him, writhing and moaning with abandon. When he flipped them over, he had to grin lecherously back at her frown.

"You made me beg, and now I'm going to return the favor," was all he said just before he entered her swiftly all the way until he could not go in her any further.

"Roy! Fuck!" Yes, he liked her best when she was moving under him, eyes shut tight, and screaming out his name. God she felt so good, and he didn't want this to end, but he could feel his release coming soon. She panted heavily in his ear, muttering very explicit words that drove him to go faster.

But right when she started to squeeze him sporadically (something she did when she was about to go off the edge), he pulled out of her, chuckling breathlessly . A groan of frustration and multiple thumps to the chest had him completely satisfied to see she was feeling how he had felt just moments before. "Roy, you better put you're fucking cock in me right now or so help me I will-"

"-Beg."

"What?"

"Beg for me to put my cock inside of you."

She pulled back to give him a look, but he just stared back at her waiting. For a moment, he thought she was going to push him off and turn in for the night when she looked down, frowning. The crease in between her brows had him smiling in amusement. "And you say I'm a tease. I don't torture you this much." He heard her mutter under her breath just before she looked back up at him with utmost sexiest look.

Her eyes were shiny and half open, her lips formed a little pout, a bit of the bottom caught between her pearly whites. A hand reached between their bodies and traced up and down his stomach casually. "Roy," she whispered his name so sensually it hurt to keep himself from doing what they both wanted, "please? I want you in me. Pounding into me. Making the bed knock against the wall until there are so many dents." She leaned up to bring her lips up to his ear and moaned lowly into it.

Those words, and that moan made his control snap into tiny pieces. His hand came up to grab her hair and yank her head away so he could give her a very messy kiss, one with all tongue and teeth. His hips surged forward again and he claimed her wet heat. In out, in out. She felt like wet velvet, the feeling was so intoxicating that he let himself get lost in it. Her mouth ripped away from his to lean her forehead against his, panting hard, her hips lifting up to meet his with each hard thrust.

Her nails dug into his back as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "Harder," she growled at him. "Faster?" he asked gruffly. His hip angled a little higher, and when he pushed in again she made a keening sound that got her whole body shaking. He loved it when he hit her g-spot.

"Roy, Roy, Roy," she chanted, getting louder and louder with each second.

He moaned back, making his hips go faster than it was already going. An arm reached between their bodies and clasped her inner thigh only to push it to the side to give him more room to move. His other hand was still clasped within the forest of her blonde locks, supporting the back of her head just in case he just so happened to push a little to far to have her head connect with the headboard of the bed.

Her nails scratched and dug into his back, holding herself closer to him. He knew his back would look like he was attacked by a wild animal in the morning, but he didn't care. In fact, he was turned on even more, on the verge of cumming at any moment.

When her wet heat started to squeeze him again, he kept on going, refusing to stop this time. Her head tilted upwards, mouth latching to the side of his neck. Teeth scraping his sweaty skin lovingly, before she bit the flesh harshly, just as her orgasm hit, muffling her scream. He let himself go, cumming all over her walls intensely, this time, screaming to the top of his lungs.

He became a dead weight on her, something he knew she didn't mind at all, and gave her a languid, completely satisfied kiss.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, lazily petting each other with content before he pulled out of her slowly. He smirked when she squirmed a bit, while she glared at him in return.

"Round two?"

Her glare turned darker and he chuckled at it. "Fine."

He rolled over to her side and pulled her close, yawning, completely drained. "G'night," he muttered, tucking her body closer to his.

"Night," she whispered softly in his ear.


End file.
